Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Gabriela sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$5$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Gabriela also earns a $$36$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Gabriela wants to earn at least $$50$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Gabriela will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Gabriela wants to make at least $$50$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $50$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $50$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $5 + $36 \geq $50$ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $50 - $36 $ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $14 $ $x \geq \dfrac{14}{5} \approx 2.80$ Since Gabriela cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $2.80$ up to $3$ Gabriela must sell at least 3 subscriptions this week.